¡Los Errores, Se Pagan!
by GabyTwilight
Summary: Un rompimiento nueva relación un embarazo inesperado un matrimonio maltratos verbales una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ Embarazada de su ex-novio, con 18 años, y estaba comenzando la universidad/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

"_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte __**/**__ Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad__**/**__Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no? __**/**__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra __**/**__ No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra__**."**_

* * *

_**Hola aqui vengo yo con nueva historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, actualizare debido al tiempo en que ustedes se tarden en dar al hermoso boton del Review :D , espero que eso sea pronto, pero basta de tanta charla, aui les dejo el Prologo, ustedes me daran su opinion...**_

_**Besos desde Venezuela**_

_**GABY**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato.**_

_**PD: Edward si es absolutamente MIO :D**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

_**Capitulo 1**_

Ella se encontraba caminando por la playa, la arena se adentraba entre sus pies descalzos y Lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Mientras rememoraba en su mente la discusión que había tenido con su ahora ex-novio.

"_**-Me voy de California Bella.**_

_**-¿Como que te marchas?**_

_**-Es decisión de mi padre, quiere que comience la universidad en Manchester.**_

_**-¿Edward sabes de lo que hablas?, Manchester se encuentra en Inglaterra.**_

_**-Lo sé, y por eso viene a despedirme, mi vuelo sale dentro de 2 días y no creo que una relación a larga distancia funcione, seamos realistas, diferentes continentes, diferentes horarios, tu aquí y yo haya sin poder vernos.**_

_**-Tu no viniste a despedirte, viniste a terminar conmigo, solo con excusas, pero si eso es lo que quieres, ¡márchate!, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, quizás te consigas nueva novia allá en esa dichosa universidad"  
**_

Luego de eso Bella se había ido corriendo con dirección a la playa, justo donde se encontraba ahora...

Caminando por la orilla del mar, levanto la vista hacia el horizonte donde se confundían el cielo y el océano, y allí donde solo el ocaso estaba presente en su sufrimiento, desolada permaneció horas en ese lugar sentada sobre una gran roca.

**.**

.

**(Una Semana Después)**

Bella había presentado pruebas en diferentes universidades, y para su mala suerte la única en donde fue aceptada fue en nada más y nada menos que Manchester, ya que dicha universidad le ofrecía una beca completa de estudios , ¡Genial! Eso solo se podía definir como una cruel obra del destino, interpretada solo para aumentar su sufrimiento.

¿Qué haría ahora?, ir a Manchester y enfrentar sus problemas o ser una cobarde y seguir presentando pruebas de admisión. Decisiones, decisiones, ¿cual tomaría?

Estuvo examinando detalladamente los pros y los contras de las dos alternativas que se le presentaban. Y decidió dejar atrás su cobardía, porque aunque no hubiera superado el amor tan profundo que sentía por Edward, debía enfrentar los retos que se le presentaban en la vida. Y si no aceptaba ir a esa Universidad, que excusa le daría a Charlie, su padre_**. "No puedo ir, porque sencillamente el hombre al que amo, me rompió el corazón con unas simples palabras y da la pequeña casualidad que también estudia en Manchester"**_. Esa no era una opción.

La única salida viable se encontraba en ir a Manchester estudiar diseño, graduarse y continuar con su vida. Eso era lo que haría.

Le dio las buenas nuevas a su padre, y le informo que se marchaba dentro de dos días.

En esos días alistó sus maletas y compro el boleto con destino a Manchester.

El gran día había llegado, era la hora de marcharse a Inglaterra, en el aeropuerto se encontraban despidiéndola su padre y alguno que otro amigo del instituto, y no es que tenía muchos unos 3 o 4.

El vuelo duro aproximadamente 13 horas, y en ese tiempo, bella trato de ocupar su mente, porque si no lo hacía, ella sabía que terminaría pensando en Edward, y eso conllevaba a unas largas horas de lágrimas derramadas, y no era lo que quería, así que leyó un libro, escucho música, hasta vio una película. En algún momento, el sueño la venció y despertó cuando la azafata la sacudía ligeramente por un brazo.

-Señorita, ya hemos llegado- anuncio la misma.

-Ah... Muchas gracias, ¿sería tan amable de facilitarme la hora?

-claro, son las 9. Am, Señorita

Dio de nuevo las Gracias a la azafata y luego, bajo del avión.

Tomo un taxi, el cual la llevo al complejo residencial de la universidad, donde se hospedaban los estudiantes.

Desempaco sus cosas, y luego de unas horas llego su compañera Alice, Alice Brandon, La cual se convirtió en su mejor amiga y le confió todos sus secretos.

Llevaba un mes estudiado en aquel lugar, rodeada de exámenes, trabajos y estudios, pero a pesar de aquello todo marchaba bien, bueno bien sin incluir la última semana. Se sentía agotada sin contar las náuseas matutinas que se presentaban cada mañana. Alice le había aconsejado que visitara un médico para así saber que le producían esos malestares, pero Bella se negó, hasta que su amiga la llevo engañada al hospital y la obligo a entrar al pequeño consultorio, mientras ella esperaba afuera.

-Buenos días señorita Isabella- le dijo el doctor amablemente.

-Hola doctor- respondió ella sin ánimos

-¿que la trae por aquí?- Pregunto el doctor Gerandi

-Bueno doctor he tenido algunos malestares, tengo náuseas matutinas y siempre estoy agotada.

-Ya tengo una idea de lo que sucede, pero necesito que te hagas unos análisis- el doctor le entrego una orden para hacerse los estudios y Alice, que la esperaba afuera la llevo al laboratorio, le sacaron un poco de sangre y la hicieron esperar una hora, le entregaron los resultados y se dirigió de nuevo con el doctor.

-Muy Bien Bella veamos- dijo el doctor abriendo el sobre de papel blanco como la cal- estas embarazada de 12 semanas, las náuseas no durarán mucho estas culminando el 3er mes por lo que es usual en algunas mujeres, te recetaré algunas vitaminas- el doctor anoto en una hoja los extraños nombres de los medicamentos y luego se lo entrego a bella- debes venir la próxima semana para hacerte la primera ecografía, pide la cita a mi secretaria.

Bella se levanto automáticamente de la silla, se despidió del doctor y se dirigió a la recepción, Parecía un Robot, se encontraba en estado de Shock, pidió la cita que daba lugar al próximo jueves y luego se encontró con Alice.

-¿Y bueno Bella que tienes?- bella no encontraba su voz para responder, Alice se estaba preocupando ya y la llevo a las residencias.

En todo el camino se instaló un profundo silencio en auto, donde ninguna de las dos pronuncio palabra.

* * *

**Hey!, aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, tendrá unos 12 capítulos mas o menos, espero que la disfruten :D**

**Besos Desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

**Capitulo 2**

Al estar más cómodas, y bella recostarse en la cama, ella volvió a preguntar.

-¿Bella que te sucede, tan grave es?

-Estoy Embarazada- respondió sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alice, pero esta vez, sorprendida.

-Déjame sola por favor- pidió Bella, le dolió en el alma tratar así a su mejor amiga, pero en esos momentos debía pensar y reflexionar.

Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad. Ella nunca pensó que eso sucedería desde que estaba con Edward siempre habían usado protección, como podría haber pasado, y entonces vino a su mente el recuerdo de su ultima vez juntos hace unos 3 meses.

_**"Estábamos cumpliendo 4 años de noviazgo y que mejor que celebrarlo con una noche llena de pasión Y entrega, como lo habíamos estado **_

_**haciendo los últimos dos años. Edward preparo una hermosa Cena a la luz de la velas en la pequeña cabaña, oculta por unos árboles, detrás de su casa, y cuando estábamos sentados en el tapiz que adornaba el suelo, él comenzó a besar mi cuello, y luego sus traviesas manos se introdujeron en mi camiseta, la quito de mi torso, y continuo besándome pero esta vez en los labios, un beso apasionado, Tan apasionado que la habitación parecía estallar en llamas. Yo continúe con su camisa y proseguimos con los pantalones.**_

_**¿De verdad la habitación se incendiaba? Ah no era el calor que irradiaba de la chimenea.**_

_**Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, nada mas existía más allá de nuestro amor.**_

_**El me poseyó en el acto más puro entre un hombre y una mujer, saboreando nuestros cuerpos y besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana. Luego de una ardua actividad física pasional, nos dejamos arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo"**_

Así había sido concebido su bebe, su mente se debatía entre decírselo a Edward o mantener la boca cerrada, porque qué sentido tenía darle aquella noticia a Edward, cuando él había sido el que la había dejado.

En el tiempo que llevaba estudiando en Manchester no se lo había cruzado ni en un solo momento en algún corredor de la universidad, ni compartían clases tampoco, y Bella dio gracias por aquello, no soportaría verlo ni un minuto.

Cuando Bella estuvo más tranquila, Alice mantuvo una conversación con ella, y la apoyo, porque era como su hermana ¿que más podría hacer, sino que apoyarla? También la ayudaría con respecto a lo económico mientras Bella decidía que hacer, ya que Alice pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de Chicago, y tenía dinero de sobra.

El jueves siguiente Bella volvió al doctor y le hicieron los exámenes de rutina incluyendo la ecografía, donde pudo ver a su bebe y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón, por primera vez.

Paso un mes más y a Bella ya se le notaba su embarazo, no podría ocultarlo, en 5 meses ya su bebe estaría con ella y tendría que continuar sus estudios vía online por la página web de la universidad.

Uno de los días lluviosos que de vez en cuanto se presenciaban en Manchester, Bella se despertó sintiéndose mal, pero no podía faltar a la universidad, sino perdería una prueba que si aprobaba pasaría el cincuenta por ciento del semestre y de verdad lo necesitaba, solo faltaban algunos días para navidad y por consiguiente las vacaciones se aproximaban, pero no podía ir a california con su padre, si lo hacia él se daría cuenta de su estado, y ella no quería eso por el momento.

Bella se alistó, tomo su desayuno y se fue al campus de la universidad.

Cuando llego, todos se encontraban hablando en susurros, al sentarse a los pies de un árbol recibió un mensaje y pudo darse cuenta de cuál era el tema de conversación de toda la universidad.

¡Que rápido!, que rápido la había olvidado Edward, a su celular había llegado una foto, donde se podía apreciar a Edward y a una chica rubia devorando sus bocas mutuamente. Esa revelación le produjo dolor, pero que podía hacer, ahora sabia que él nunca la había valorado, ¡actuaba bien el chico!, pues todas esas veces que le había proclamado su amor eran falsas. Había Tomado una decisión, Edward no sabría de la existencia de su hijo. Se lo ocultaría hasta que pudiera.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con normalidad, Bella presento su Examen y lo que quedaba de tarde lo tuvo libre para marcharse a las residencias y poder descansar.

Como el día pasado, había transcurrido toda la semana, tranquila y normal. Había llegado el ultimo día del semestre para darle paso a las vacaciones de navidad, y la mayor parte de la mañana los profesores se dedicaron a hablar con los alumnos y otorgarles sus notas finales.

Llego la hora intermedia, y bella se fue a la cafetería, tenía demasiada hambre, compro un par de cosas y cuando estaba comiendo, su celular vibró indicando la llegada de un mensaje, al ver de quien se trataba, se paralizó era Edward, ¿que querría?, ¿se había dado cuenta de su estado? La curiosidad la mato y abrió el mensaje, mensaje que le produjo de todo un poco, náuseas, odio, tristeza, Traición...

_**"¡Hey Tanya!, nos vemos en el tercer jardín de la universidad, te deseo no puedo esperar a la noche, ¿Un polvo rápido, te parece?"**_

Ese era el dichoso mensaje, pero claro que no era para ella, era para la chica con quien Edward salía, y "Gracias" al destino, había sido enviado a ella. ¡Qué Ironía!

Culminaron las clases y Bella no podía estar más triste, pasaría estas navidades sola, Alice se iba a Chicago con su familia, y ir con Charlie, su padre, no era una opción.

Ese mes todo lo que pudo hacer para no sentirse tan sola fue trabajar en una pequeña cafetería a unas cuantas calles de las residencias, ganaría un poco de dinero, y lo guardaría para cuando naciera su bebe.

El 9 de diciembre cumplía 5 meses y fue a la consulta mensual con el doctor, donde se descubrió el sexo del bebe, ¡Era una niña! Tendría que encontrar un lindo nombre para su pequeña.

Las vacaciones pasaron sin ninguna novedad y al regresar a la universidad se encontró con el hermano menor de Edward, Jasper, que asistía ese año a la universidad, y se unía al segundo semestre de Psicología.

Cuando Jasper la vio se quedo impactado, el ya sabía que Edward y ella no seguían juntos porque el mismo Edward se lo había anunciado hace algunos meses, lo que no comprendía, ¿como ella estaba embarazada?, ¿sería de Edward, y si no, de quien?, uff obvio que era de Edward, ella ya estaba muy Embarazada, quizás unos 6 meses, la saludo como de costumbre y se dirigieron a la cafetería, allí conoció a Alice y congeniaron al instante.

* * *

**Hey chicas, me encantan sus Reviews espero que continúen así :D, 10 en un solo día Wou Maravilloso…**

**Edward ese mensaje no me gusto **

**¡Es una niña!, que adorable**

**Nos estamos leyendo, no se olviden de dar Clic al lindo botón del Review **

**Besos Desde Venezuela **

**GABY **


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

En los últimos meses, Jasper se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Bella, aparte de Alice, Jasper era como su psicólogo, bueno él estudiaba eso, todavía se acordaba como el muy directa pero indirectamente le había preguntado sobre su embarazo.

_**"Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos tomando un café, cuando el de una manera indirecta, pero muy directa me pregunto.**_

_**-En Bella... Esto... ¿Es de Edward?**_

_**-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?- jugué un momento, pretendiendo que no sabía de lo que me hablaba.**_

_**-Sabes muy bien de que hablo, Bella, sobre tu embarazo, ¿Es de Edward?- pregunto de nuevo.**_

_**Para que mentirle, que iba a ser tío, si de igual forma de algún modo lo sabría.**_

_**-Si Jasper, es de Edward- Afirme**_

_**-Ese idiota como te pudo dejar a cambio de esa zorra**_

_**Y eso que no le mencione lo del mensaje que Edward me envío por equivocación- pensé**_

_**-Bueno, las cosas pasan, si el ya no me quería era mejor dejarlo así, es mas el no sabe nada de la bebe.**_

_**-¿Bella no crees que deberías decirle?**_

_**-¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra.**_

_**-Si es lo que quieres... "  
**_

Y así pasaron dos meses más, ya faltaba solo uno para tener a su bebe en brazos, ya tenía un lindo nombre para ella, lo había decidido, mientras trabajaba un día en la cafetería, había sido uno de sus peores días, pero había conseguido un nombre para su pequeña

_**"Era Viernes en la tarde, me encontraba trabajando en la cafetería, pero como no había gran movimiento en la tienda, me senté en una silla detrás del mostrador y deje volar mi imaginación.**_

**_Mis pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia mi pequeña, ¿cómo sería?, ¿tendría los ojos verde esmeralda o marrón chocolate?, su cabello... ¿Cobrizo o Caoba? Y su nombre ¿Cuál sería su nombre?_**

_**Empecé con un par de combinaciones y en un par de horas obtuve su nombre, su hermoso nombre, como lo sería ella.**_

_**Serví un par de mesas y cuando termino mi turno fui a la parte trasera del local, recogí mis pertenencias y mientras me colocaba mi abrigo, escuche la campana de la puerta, que indicaba que un nuevo cliente había llegado, por suerte ya mi reemplazo había llegado, no deseaba más que irme a las residencias y acurrucarme en mi cálida cama.**_

_**Me quede paralizada cuando vi a los "nuevos clientes" que acababan de entrar a la tienda, eran Tanya y Edward.**_

_**Trate de ocultarme, pero en un intento fallido Edward me vio, y se acerco a mí, dejando a Tanya en una de las mesas.**_

_**-No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra y eso- dijo señalando mi abultada barriga- es producto de lo que has hecho- todo eso lo había dicho mientras me tomaban del brazo salvajemente mientras me presionaba.**_

_**Tenía tantas ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero no podía, si lo hacía descubriría todo. Me solté como pude de su agarre y salí corriendo por la puerta del lugar.**_

_**Afuera hacía un frío insoportable, debido a la lluvia que se presentaba, y por mala suerte no llevaba un abrigo. Lo último que escuche antes de cruzar la calle, fue el grito de Edward.**_

_**-Bella Espera..."  
**_

Y así había transcurrido el último mes que Bella permanecería en la universidad, tratando de evitarlo, y de no cruzarse en ningún momento con él. Ya tenía 9 meses y en cualquier momento nacería su bebe.

Por otro lado, Edward mantenía su vida de play boy universitario, había visto muy pocas veces a Jasper, y no sabía dónde se encontraba cuando se marchaba, hasta uno de sus días de confesiones que se atrevió a preguntar.

_**"Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos en la cafetería donde hace unos meses había visto trabajar a Bella, tenía tantas preguntas para el ¿quien ocupaba su tiempo?, ¿a dónde iba cuando se marchaba?...**_

_**-Jasper, hermano semanas sin verte- dije yo comenzando un tema de conversación.**_

_**-He estado un poco ocupado.**_

_**-Tanto como para no tener tiempo para tu hermano.**_

_**-si ocupándome de lo que tú no hiciste- pero lo susurro tan bajo que no escuche y volví a preguntar.**_

_**-¿que dices?**_

_**-ah, no nada**_

_**-¿Haz conocido a alguna chica?- pregunte yo.**_

_**-ah si se llama Alice, es adorable.**_

_**Mi mente se activo en ese momento, si era la misma Alice que yo creía, sería la misma amiga de Bella.**_

_**-que bien, un día de estos podemos planificar una salida, tu, Alice, Tanya **_

_**Yo, ¿qué te parece?- le propuse**_

_**-No creo, a Alice no le gusta Tanya- dijo mostrando su desagrado.**_

_**-ah qué problema.**_

_**Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y lo que me pregunto a continuación, me dejo sin argumentos para responder.**_

_**-¿Porque dejaste a Bella?**_

_**-No lo sé.**_

_**-Como que no lo sabes, uno no abandona a la persona que ama, solo por nada.**_

_**-Todo se volvió costumbre, siempre hacíamos lo mismo, supongo que estaba cansado de la monotonía.**_

_**-¿Supones?, es decir ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que dices.**_

_**-Que más da, yo estoy Feliz con Tanya teniendo buen sexo, y Bella sabrá dios con quien se acostó para haber quedado embarazada, es una zorra, quizás hasta me fue infiel.**_

_**-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes q si estuvieras enterado te arrepentirías de lo que dices, y así que Tanya es solo sexo, y Bella que paso con ella, tú te apoderaste de su virginidad y de su cuerpo y luego que no te gusto la dejaste sin más.**_

_**Eso me dio en que pensar.**_

_**-Tu que sabes, con Tanya puedo liberar el estrés ese sexo salvaje me ayuda, pero con Bella era todo calmado y despacio, se veía tan frágil que daba la impresión de que se rompería y además a estas alturas, ya Bella debe de haberse acostado con unos cuantos.**_

_**-No sabes lo que dices, es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada- y sin decir más, se marcho.**_

_**Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?"**_

* * *

**Hola Yo aquí de nuevo :D … que les ha parecido este cap.? **

**Yo Soy Team Edward, pero quería experimentar y este Edward me salió un poco malo ;) …**

**Por otro lado, quería preguntarles una cosa, estoy escribiendo otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con Crepúsculo, y quisiera que algún día se publicara como un libro, mi punto es ¿Ustedes creen que redacto bien? … Respondan con sinceridad :D**

**Dejen Sus Reviews para saber si debo continuar esta historia…**

**Ahora les dejare un ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAP.**

_**"¿Qué haría si la bebe era de él?**_

_**No lo sabía, el no lo había planeado, la última vez que había estado con Bella, fue en su último aniversario, ¿usaron protección?, tampoco lo sabía.**_

_**La enfermera le retiro a la bebe de los brazos y se la llevo al instante sintió una sensación de vacío, antes de marcharse le dijo a él que los resultados estarían en 2 semanas, eso le pareció demasiado, estaría 2 semanas, 14 días, preocupado esperando deseoso esos resultados.**_

_**Alice y Jasper entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba Bella.**_

_**-Felicidades Mamá- le dijo Alice mientras le entregaba una rosas"**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

**Capitulo 4**

Bella estaba recostada en su habitación, cuando sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre y se alarmó, ya no era una, sino varias y se presentaban constantemente, como pudo llego hasta la sala y tomo su celular marcó y luego de unos cuantos minutos de espera y varias contracciones, Alice respondió.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- le pregunto Alice, mientras ella sentía que un liquido se derramaba por sus piernas- ¿Estás ahí bella?

-Acabo de romper fuente- susurro como pudo.

-¿QUE?- grito Alice, estaba sorprendida.

-Llamare a un ambulancia ve al hospital cuando puedas- le dijo Bella, para luego cortar la llamada.

Bella llamo al hospital y de inmediato enviaron a la ambulancia. Mientras en la Universidad, Alice corría por los pasillos en busca de Jasper, cuando lo encontró en la última aula del corredor, entro como un torbellino y le contó lo que sucedía de manera precisa pero con prisa.

Se marcharon del salón antes de que el profesor volviera y Edward que había estado escuchando la conversación desde una distancia adecuada, se quedo sorprendió, por la preocupación de su hermano, ¿porque Jasper se preocupaba tanto por Bella?, ¿el hijo que bella esperaba, era de Jasper? , no eso no podía ser es mas su hermano había dicho que estaba saliendo con Alice. ¿Entonces qué?...

Edward abandono el salón y siguió de cerca a Alice y Jasper, hasta llegar al hospital, pudo ver como ellos entraban a una habitación y minutos después veía a una enfermera sacar a Bella de allí, se la llevaron a el quirófano y por un impulso descabellado, el entro al cambiador de los doctores y se coloco la ropa de uno de ellos, no sin antes desinfectarse. Entro por la puerta por donde se habían Llevado a Bella y pudo ver a las enfermeras preparándola. Sintió debilidad y se coloco a su lado como si fuera un enfermero mas...

Luego de unas largas horas de labor de parto nació una pequeña niña, y cuando se la acercaron a Bella, pudo ver que era hermosa y se asemejaba a alguien pero no podía reconocer a quien. Salió de allí y se cambio de nuevo con su ropa.

Cuando la enfermera salía en brazos Con la bebe de Bella, hizo una locura...

-¿Me puede realizar una prueba de ADN?- le pregunto él a la enfermera.

-Claro pero, ¿con quién quiere compararlo?- pregunto esta vez la enfermera.

-Con la bebe que tiene en brazos, por favor no estoy seguro de que sea mi hija, su madre la mantuvo oculta.

-Lo lamento señor pero la madre tiene que autorizarlo.

Edward saco de su billetera algunos billetes de cien dólares y se los entrego a la enfermera

-Por favor...- pidió de nuevo

-Esta bien solo por esta vez, no quiero que se repita- la enfermera lo guió al laboratorio donde le sacaron sangre y le dieron a la bebe para que la sostuviera mientras le hacían lo mismo, luego la meció en sus brazos mientras trataba de calmar su llanto.

¿Qué haría si la bebe era de él?

No lo sabía, el no lo había planeado, la última vez que había estado con Bella, fue en su último aniversario, ¿usaron protección?, tampoco lo sabía.

La enfermera le retiro a la bebe de los brazos y se la llevo al instante sintió una sensación de vacío, antes de marcharse le dijo a él que los resultados estarían en 2 semanas, eso le pareció demasiado, estaría 2 semanas, 14 días, preocupado esperando deseoso esos resultados.

Alice y Jasper entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba Bella.

-Felicidades Mamá- le dijo Alice mientras le entregaba una rosas.

-Felicidades Bella, Reneesme es hermosa- esta vez la felicito Jasper- es tan parecida a ti.

-Eso no es cierto Jasper, solo un poco- le dijo Alice.

Eso quería decir que su bebe se parecía a Edward- pensó Bella.

Las horas que vinieron a continuación se las pasaron hablando los tres, mientras esperaban la llegada de Reneesme a la habitación.

-Listo, aquí esta su pequeña- le dijo la enfermera mientras le entregaba a su hija.

-Es tan hermosa, tiene unos pocos mechones de cabello color cobrizo.

-Tienes que alimentarla- le dijo la enfermera.

-¿cómo lo hago?- la enfermera le dio las indicaciones y luego se marcho, igual que Alice y Jasper, estos dos últimos, tenían clases el próximo día y no podían quedarse.

Cuando la pequeña Reneesme se quedo dormida Bella la coloco sobre su pecho y las dos se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Bella paso un día más en el hospital y el viernes estaban llegando ella y su bebe a las residencias acompañada de Alice y Jasper.

Ese Sábado Jasper se excuso de estar con ellas y se marcho en un viaje inesperado a California.

**Jasper POV.**

Me marche a California, no podía permanecer más tiempo callando una verdad que se merecía saber.

Llegue en medio día a la casa de mis padres, quienes me recibieron muy alegres, pero se extrañaron que fuera sin avisar y que Edward no estuviera conmigo.

-Hijo ¿como estas?, ¿y tu hermano Edward?- dijo mi madre Esme

-Yo bien, y Edward también, por mala suerte.

-¿Por qué te expresas así de él? ¿Y Bella como esta ella, tiene tiempo sin venir?- pregunto ella

-De eso vine a hablarles y a contarles unas cuantas verdades de su hijo Edward. ¿Emmett está por aquí?, si es así llámenlo que quiero contarlo una sola vez.

Emmett no estaba en casa, había salido con su novia Rosalie así que esperamos hasta que volviera y traía a Rosalie con él.

-Hola Familia, ¿qué es tan importante? Ah hola hermano- me dijo dándome un abrazo- ¿Edward no ha venido contigo?

-No, y siéntate que tengo algo que contar.

-Bueno- y empecé mi relato- se acuerdan que hace casi un año a Edward le llego su tan ansiada aceptación de Manchester- hice una pausa y todos asistieron- unas semanas después el rompió con Bella y le dijo que tu, padre, lo habías mandado a estudiar allí, se fue a Manchester dejando a Bella destrozada, una semana después le llego una carta a Bella donde le otorgaban una Beca En Manchester y ella se fue sin contarle a Charlie que había roto con Edward. Un mes después Bella descubrió que tenía tres meses de Embarazo, obviamente es de Edward, pero ella lo mantuvo oculto porque Edward se convirtió en el típico Play Boy universitario y hasta se regaron fotos por vía telefónica de él con una chica devorándose, literalmente. Unos meses después, Edward entro con la chica en la cafetería donde trabajaba Bella pero él no lo sabía, y se la cruzo allí, cuando vio su estado, la insulto y la llamo Zorra, y ella mantuvo la verdad oculta y salió corriendo del lugar quedando empapada por la fría lluvia que se encontraba afuera. Luego de eso yo hable con él y le pregunte porque razón había terminado con Bella y el muy cínico me hizo saber que Bella. No lo complacía en la cama, como lo hacia la nueva chica, desde eso no hemos hablado mas, y hace 2 días nació Reneesme su nieta- dije señalando a Esme Y Carlisle- Bella eligió es nombre por su Madre y por ti mamá.

Mi madre dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

Mi padre estaba pálido, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Y Emmett y Rosalie no sabían que decir.

-¿Como Edward pudo hacer eso?- Rose fue la primera en hablar.

-No lo sé, yo lo único que deseo es que pague por todo lo que hizo, quiero a Bella como a una hermana y ella no se merecía sufrir, además se vienen tiempos fuertes, Bella nunca le dijo a su padre que estaba Embarazada.

-Hijo te agradecemos que no nos hayas ocultado todo esto, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para saber que haremos- dijo mi padre.

.

.

El lunes siguiente regrese a Manchester, por fin le había contado todo a mis padres solo quedaba esperar para saber qué sucedería.

* * *

**Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado el cap. Gracias por sus Reviews y Favoritos, espero que sigan creciendo **

**Bueno ya nació la bebe de Bella, y Jasper le revelo todo a sus padres, ¿Qué Opinan?**

**Merezco Review? Si es Así no se olviden de darle clic al lindo Botón :D **

**Si les ha gustado la historia recomiéndenla a sus amigas :D**

**Adelanto Del Próximo Cap.**

_**"Pero que decían ya yo estaba mayorcito como para que me dijeran que hacer y no es que me iba a casar la próxima semana, me iba a casar dentro de 4 años.**_

_**-¿y porque razón no puedo casarme?, para ese entonces tendré 23 años.**_

_**-No te casaras porque yo lo digo, y además tienes otro compromiso que cumplir, también me debes unas cuantas explicaciones.**_

_**-¿explicaciones? ¿Sobre qué?"**_

**Nos Leemos Pronto… Besos Desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Edward POV.**

Una semana Había pasado desde que nació la bebe de Bella, una semana desde que me había realizado la prueba de ADN. Aun no tenia los resultados tenía que esperar una eterna semana más.

A veces no podía dormir por las noches, los resultados que podían tener esos análisis me tenían en tensión.

¿Y si ella era mi hija?, ¿qué haría?

"No lo sé"- esa era la respuesta

Había recibido una llamada de mis padres, donde me invitaban a visitarlos y que mejor que ir con Tanya, así se las presentaba y les anunciaba mi compromiso con ella, porque si, nos p  
Casaríamos al terminar la universidad.

La semana paso sin ningún acontecimiento importante, no vi a Bella, supongo que no vendría mas a la universidad, ¡bueno ya que!, no me importaba.

El viernes en la tarde luego de terminar las clases, Tanya y yo fuimos al aeropuerto, hoy tomaríamos rumbo a California para visitar a mis padres.

Creía que las horas en el avión se harían eternas pero no fue así.

-Hey amor porque no me acompañas al baño- dijo Tanya a mitad del vuelo, definitivamente esta chica no se cansaba con tanta actividad física.

-¿Para qué?- pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

-Oh, vamos Edii sabes muy bien para que- dicho esto se levanto del asiento y paso su cuerpo muy cerca de mí. Le gustaba tentarme.

Luego de un minuto me levante yo, como si nada y fui con dirección al baño, abrí la puerta como si estuviera solo, pero con la diferencia de que allí se encontraba Tanya en una ropa interior color Rojo Sangre. No es por ofender pero parecía una de esas Putas fáciles de bar barato, el rojo no era su color.

Al cerrar la puerta y poner el cerrojo, ella se abalanzó sobre mi y nos devoramos mutuamente zorra y todo como era, me gustaba, el sexo con ella era liberador.

Tratábamos de controlar nuestros gemidos, era vergonzoso que al salir de dieran cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo con mi novia.

Terminamos nuestra sección y salí del baño, sin prestar atención a lo que me rodeaba. Unos minutos después salió Tanya y se volvió a sentar a mi lado. Me pude percatar de que se había maquillado. A diferencia de Bella que nunca lo hacía, yo siempre había preferido las chicas al natural pero si a Tanya la hacía feliz yo no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Al cabo de unas horas la aeronave aterrizo en el aeropuerto _**"Long Beach**__**"**_

Un taxi nos esperaba, cuando subimos a el vehículo con dirección a casa de mis padres, pudimos observar la hermosa California. Las esbeltas palmeras que se alzaban a cada lado de la vía, el paseo marítimo que se ubicaba al final del lado derecho de la calle, la vista al mar, el aire que se respiraba, toda California, la palabra "Hermosa" se quedaba corta.

Todo eso fue un duro golpe para mí, ver estas calles y recordar que cada una de ellas había presenciado el amor que le profesaba a Bella, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cita, todos los sucesos que se consideraban importantes en ese entonces. Cuando amaba a mi tierna Bella, amor que se convirtió en rutina, y termino muriendo. Como si mi partida había matado en cuerpo y alma a dos seres que en algún momento se convirtieron en uno solo.

-En que piensas bebe- dijo Tanya con su voz chillona, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Solo recordaba mi infancia- dije nostálgico sabiendo que no era mi infancia precisamente lo que recordaba.

En pocos minutos el taxi nos dejo en la puerta de la casa de mis padres.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos casi un año, sabía que se entristecerían por la culminación de mi relación con Bella, la querían como a una hija, pero también sabía que se alegraría por mi compromiso con Tanya.

Toque el timbre, y al instante mi hermosa madre abría la puerta de la mansión.

-Oh Edward pensé que no vendrías- dijo mi madre abrazándome como si no hubiera un mañana. En unos segundos mi padre también estuvo abrazándome.

-¿Y esta señorita quién es?- pasamos a la sala de estar y al sentarnos en los suaves sofás de cuero, conteste a su pregunta.

-Papá, Mamá, ella es Tanya, mi prometida, nos casaremos al terminar la universidad.

Los rostros de mis padres mostraban palidez e inexpresion, no creí que se lo tomarían tan mal.

-Si, Edward me ha dicho que por tradición debe darme la joya familiar, ya ansío tenerla en mis manos- ese fue el primer error de Tanya, aunque mis padres fueran ricos, eran en extremo humildes. Y al ella decir aquello pude ver que la catalogaban como materialista, no tenía mucho tiempo conociendo a Tanya pero creo que mis padres no se alejaban de la realidad.

-Claro...- dijo mi madre un poco ¿Molesta?

-Sue - llamo mi madre a la señora de servicio, pero tenía tantos años en la familia que la considerábamos como una más.

-Dígame Esme- dijo Sue para luego percatarse de mi presencia- Joven Edward- y corrió a abrazarme- ¿y la niña Bella?- pregunto extrañada de no verme con ella sino con Tanya.

-Deba de estar bien- dije refiriéndome a Bella- mira nana te presento a mi prometida.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita- le dijo Sue- sígame para mostrarle su habitación.

-No pero ella puede dormir en mi habitación- esta vez hable yo.

-Nada de eso Edward- dijo mi madre y en cuanto mire a mi padre pude ver que el apoyaba la decisión. ¡Rayos! 2 días sin sexo, me quedaba el consuelo en el avión podríamos hacerlo.

Sue se marcho con Tanya, para mostrarle su habitación, mientras que mis padres me indicaban que debíamos hablar en privado.

-Edward vamos al estudio- dijo mi padre

Llegamos y me senté en el cómodo sofá de mi padre.

-Esa chica no me gusta- esa fueron las primeras palabras de mi padre- no te puedes casar con ella.

Pero que decían ya yo estaba mayorcito como para que me dijeran que hacer y no es que me iba a casar la próxima semana, me iba a casar dentro de 4 años.

-¿y porque razón no puedo casarme?, para ese entonces tendré 23 años.

-No te casaras porque yo lo digo, y además tienes otro compromiso que cumplir, también me debes unas cuantas explicaciones.

-¿explicaciones? ¿Sobre qué?

-porque hace un año cuando dejaste a Bella le dijiste que yo te había casi que obligado a ir a Manchester, si bien sabes que era tu propio deseo el irte a estudiar allá- me quede paralizado, como mi padre sabia todo eso.

¡Mierda!, lo había echado todo a perder.

-Porque ya Bella no me gustaba y no quería hacerle daño- no se me ocurría mas nada que decir.

-¿y mentir es una forma de no hacer daño, Edward?, ¿así es como te hemos educado?, para que destroces a las personas, Bella siempre fue como una hija para nosotros, sabrá dios como la está pasando ella en estos momentos.

-¿Bella?, eso zorra me supero muy bien, tanto como para acostarse con otro y quedar embarazada- no me dio tiempo a apartarme. Cuando ya mi madre dejaba sus dedos marcados en mi mejilla izquierda.

-No te permito que hables así de ella en esta casa- dijo mi madre.

-¿Ahora se pondrán del lado de ella?, ¿qué les hice para que estén en mi contra?

-No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil Edward, te acostaste con Bella quitándole su inocencia y durante 2 años lo estuviste haciendo para después culpar a tu padre de haberte obligado a que te fueras y dejarla sin más, pero no creas que esto se termina así como así, ahora mismo vas y rompes con Tanya y no se que se vaya a un hotel o se regrese a Manchester.

No podía creer que mis padres supieran todo eso y además me obligaran a romper con Tanya.

Salí del estudio y me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes donde de seguro estaría Tanya.

-Edii amor pensé que nunca llegarías.

-Tenemos que hablar Tanya- dije con expresión seria.

-Claro bebe, ¿pasa algo malo?

-Ven salgamos al jardín- dije mientras me dirigía a la parte delantera de la mansión- Mira Tanya esto...- no sabía cómo continuar, terminar con Bella había sido tan fácil, bueno en realidad no lo había sido porque temía lastimarla, ella era tan frágil, y a diferencia de Tanya que era tan puta y fiera- lo nuestro no puede continuar, me di cuenta de que cometí un error contigo.

Y por segunda vez en el día mi cara fue golpeada. Tanya había dejado sus dedos marcados en la mejilla contraria a la que mi madre había golpeado. ¡Auch! Parecía como si las mujeres a la hora de golpear desalloraran una fuerza sobrenatural.

-No importa Edward, se que las pagaras, ¿o que tal tu ex? ¿Quizás su bebe?- dijo Tanya con el odio reflejado en su voz, de inmediato me alarme, esa pequeña cosita, la bebe de Bella que también podría ser mía, Tanya era muy peligrosa cuando se lo proponía y si le hacía algo a esa cosita tan hermosa que me robo el corazón yo moriría.

-Tanya si quieres puedes hospedarte en un hotel, yo pagare los gastos, o puedes regresar en el primer vuelo que salga a California- le ofrecí.

-Me regreso a Manchester- dijo firme, entro en la casa, en media hora organizo sus cosas y luego se marcho.

Estaba en mi habitación, pensando, ¿cómo mis padres se enteraron de todo?, está bien que los padres tenían experiencia e intuición, pero psíquicos y lectores de mente, ¡no lo creo! ¿Quién podría haberles contado todo?, alguien cercano a mí y a Bella, ¿pero quién?

Eso me dio en que pensar pero no tenía tiempo, porque mis padres en ese momento entraron en mi habitación.

* * *

**Hey y se preguntaran que hago yo publicando un domingo pues, hoy son las elecciones presidenciales en mi país y actualizo hoy porque no sé si vayan a quitar el internet o la electricidad, y segundo mañana tengo que prepararme porque el martes comienzo otro año en el instituto.**

**Por otra parte. Que les ha parecido el Cap.? Merece Review? Si es así den clic al lindo botón :D **

**Que opinan de Esme y Carlisle? **

**Agreguenme en Twitter mi usuario es GabyTwilightFan**

**Un Beso desde Venezuela**

**Nos estamos leyendo Bye.**

**GABY**


	7. Capitulo 6

"_**¡Los Errores Se Pagan!"**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

* * *

**¡LEAN ABAJO LA NOTA POR FAVOR!**

**Capitulo 6**

Eso me dio en que pensar pero no tenía tiempo, porque mis padres en ese momento entraron en mi habitación.

Edward tenemos algo que decirte- anuncio mi padre.

-Los escucho- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Vas a reanudar el compromiso- mi padre hizo una pausa para que yo asimilara lo que me decía, pero ¿quién los entendía?, primero me dicen que termine con Tanya para luego volver para decir que debía continuar con el compromiso.- sé lo que estas pensando Edward y no, no vas a volver con Tanya, vas a volver con Bella, tienes obligaciones que cumplir y no quiero ningún tipo de quejas, al volver a California vas y le pides disculpas a Bella, así tenga suplicar su perdón. Tienes que cuidar de tu

Hija, y en cuanto salgas de la universidad y tengas un trabajo, quiero verte casado con Bella- realmente estaban molestos, ¿y esa pequeña cosita verdaderamente era mi bebe?, se me lleno el corazón de alegría, pero esperen que había dicho mi padre ¿matrimonio?, ¿con Bella?, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.

-Yo no me puedo casar con bella.

-¿Por qué Edward?- Pregunto mi madre.

Pasaron segundos que me parecieron eternos, y yo aun seguía sin saber qué respuesta dar.

-No hace falta que contestes Edward, ya sabemos que no te gustaba como era Bella en la cama, ¿todo era calmado y despacio, no es cierto?

Esas palabras las había usado hace algún tiempo en una conversación con Jasper. ¿Jasper?, comencé a atar cabos, ¿sería posible que Jasper les había contado todo?, eso tenía que averiguarlo.

-Una última cosa Edward te vamos a acompañar a Manchester, queremos conocer a nuestra nieta.

-¿cómo están tan seguros de que esa bebe es mi hija?

-Podrás pensar lo que quieras Edward, pero nosotros si conocemos a Isabella, ella no te hubiera engañado jamás, ella te amaba, no sé qué te sucedido preferiste a una chica cualquiera, en vez de una con valores, humildad y amor- dijo mi padre y Tras decir aquello desaparecieron.

Estuve horas en mi habitación pensando, reflexionando. Esa pequeña cosita era mi hija, Mi Hija, que extraño sonaba, era tan hermosa, lo único que lamentaba de todo esto era mi compromiso con Bella.

A la hora de cenar baje al comedor, donde todo transcurrió en un silencio incomodó, al finalizar ayude a mi madre con los platos y luego fui a mi habitación otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, mi madre vino a mi habitación y me despertó con un beso en mi frente. Me duché y luego baje a desayunar no había visto ayer a mi hermano Emmett, ¿dónde estaría?

Y como si lo hubiera invocado allí estaba sentado en el desayunador junto a mi padre, mientras mi madre terminaba de hacer los Hot Cakes.

-Buenos días- saludé.

-Hermanito, dichosos los ojos que te ven, ¿cómo esta mi hermanita Bella?

- ya van esperen, ¿Emmett no sabía que bella y yo habíamos roto y que tenía una hija? - ¿y mi linda sobrina?- ¡Error!, si lo sabía.

-Bien- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Terminamos el desayuno y salí con dirección a la playa, necesitaba Relajarme mañana salíamos rumbo a Manchester, y tenía que lograr el perdón de Bella si no quería que mis padres me desheredaran.

Luego de unas largas horas caminando por la playa y observar como las personas hacían cualquier tipo de cosas, deportes, surf...

Volví a la casa, el resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que me recordé de las palabras de Tanya antes de marcharse _**"Se que las pagaras, ¿qué tal tu ex? O ¿Quizás su bebe?".**_ Esa bebe también era mi bebe, sin pensar en lo que hacía tome mi celular y marque al de Jasper.

-¿Para qué llamas?- pregunto mi hermano, se notaba un tono de molestia en su voz.

-¡Hey!, es algo importante, ¡necesitó que me escuches!- dije yo rogando porque no me colgara.

-está bien, habla rápido.

-No pierdas de vista a Bella, no dejes que Tanya se le acerque por nada del mundo, ni a ella ni a la bebe.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?, ilústrame.

-Ok, te daré una rápida explicación, papa y mama me obligaron a terminar con Tanya, ya sé que la bebe de Bella también es mi bebe, mañana mismo salgo rumbo a Manchester junto con nuestros padres, a pedirle perdón a Bella. Pero Tanya se altero cuando rompí con ella y me amenazo con hacerle daño a Bella o la bebe, por eso no debes perderlas de vista.

-Cada vez peor hermano, espero que lo de Bella no sea una farsa, ya ha sufrió suficiente, estaré al pendiente- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin ningún cambio, se dio paso a la noche done Morfeo nunca vino por mí, y estuve en vela, ni contar ovejas me funciono.

A eso de las 4:00 am, me duche, el vuelo a Manchester salía a las 6:00 am, y teníamos que estar listos cuanto antes.

Desayunamos y mis padres y yo nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, Emmett no iría, ya que tenía asuntos en su trabajo.

Las horas parecían no transcurrir, por esa razón odiaba viajar en avión, el lado positivo era que tenía más tiempo para pesar como le rogarían el perdón a Bella, no podía creer que me estuvieran obligando a hacer esto.

13 Largas horas habían transcurrido cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Manchester, tomamos un taxi y fuimos rumbo a las residencias, era un poco tarde por lo que mis padres prefirieron ir a ver a bella al día siguiente.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno Chicas y se preguntaran que hago yo aquí, la razón es que hoy comencé mi segundo año en la secundaria y solo tengo 2 meses de clases y en ellos me tengo que realizar exámenes, trabajos pruebas finales y todo lo que conlleva la escuela, tratare en todo lo posible de publicar, pero si no lo hago ya saben la razón.**

**¿Y ahora que les ha parecido el cap.? Edward, Esme y Carlisle van a Manchester oh, oh se complica la cuestión. Ya hemos llegado a la mitad del fic.**

**Gracias, mil Gracias a todas la que ocupan su tiempo en leer y se toman la molestia de dejar un lindo Review. Pero quiero que lo sigan haciendo así que den clic al hermoso botón de más abajo *-* **

**¿Sera que les dejo adelanto? …..Umm…**

**No seré tan mala porque no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar así que…**

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

"_**-Bella, ya sabemos que tienes una hija- comenzó diciendo Carlisle- y también sabemos que es nuestra nieta.**_

_**Pude ver como Bella se tensaba ante tal confesión.**_

_**-¿Como lo saben?- eso fue todo lo que pregunto.**_

_**-Como nos enteramos, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ustedes estén bien, y por eso estamos aquí, para conocer a nuestra nieta Reneesme y velar por ella y por ti también, antes de irnos queremos pedirte algo"**_


	8. Capitulo 7

"_**¡Los Errores Se Pagan!"**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

13 Largas horas habían transcurrido cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Manchester, tomamos un taxi y fuimos rumbo a las residencias, era un poco tarde por lo que mis padres prefirieron ir a ver a bella al día siguiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era lunes en la mañana, muy temprano para mi gusto, cuando mis padres vinieron desde el hotel a donde se habían ido la noche anterior, Venían a perturbar mi sueño, el cual me había abandonado la noche pasada, ¿no podían dejarme dormir una media hora más?, la respuesta era sencilla.

"_**NO, no podían"**_

Era tanto su apuro para que me disculpara con bella, que me hacían la vida imposible.

-Vamos hijo levántate, ¡Muévete!, anda a ducharte si no quieres despertar mojado- ese era mi padre, y no dudaba de que me bañara con agua helada estando aun en la cama.

Me levante perezosamente y fui rumbo al baño, me di una corta pero relajante ducha, me vestí, trate de ordenar mi cabello, pero al ver que me resultaba imposible lo deje como estaba.

-Ilústranos hijo, donde está el apartamento de Bella.

Uhuh dato curioso, ni yo sabía dónde se encontraba, no quería molestar a Jasper pero era mi única opción, así que le mande un mensaje de texto

"_**Hey hermano dame la dirección de bella, nuestros padres están desesperados por verla"**_

"_**Edward de verdad eres tan tonto, es obvio que ella se encuentra en la residencia donde están todas las chicas, ¡HA! Es cierto tu no lo sabías por que Tanya vivía escondida en tu departamento" – **_se podía apreciar la forma sarcástica en cada letra escrita.

"_**Gracias, pero..., jasper ¿qué habitación es?, ¿y qué piso?"**_

"_**Piso 3, habitación 15, y cuidado con lo que le dirás a Bella, la maternidad la tiene sensible" **_– Eso ultimo me arranco una sonrisa de los labios, Bella realizando el papel de madre, no me lo podía imaginar.

"_**Gracias de Nuevo hermano"**_

Nos dirigimos hacia la dirección que me había indicado Jasper, solo rogaba no encontrarme con Tanya, si no todo se pondría mal.

Llegamos sin ninguna interrupción y toque con los nudillos, la puerta.

"_**Toc, Toc"**_

Y en el interior se pudo apreciar un grito: _**¡Ya Voy!**_

Unos minutos más tarde una Bella, pálida y con ojeras se pudo ver en el marco de la puerta con una expresión de pánico y sorpresa.

La conocía tan bien, ¿porque estaba asustada?, ¿por mi presencia?...

-¿Edward?… Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?- eso fue todo lo que pudo expresar debido al estado de nervios en el que se encontraba- ¿Esme, Carlisle, son ustedes?- ahora se encontraba sorprendida.

-Claro Bella, te hemos extrañado mucho- le dijo mi madre para luego darle un fuerte abrazo que Bella correspondió.

-¿Bella tenemos algunas cosas que hablar, podemos pasar?- esta vez fue mi padre el que hablo.

Ella pareció dudarlo, pero con un suspiro de resignación acepto.

-Claro…- dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de la puerta, para darnos paso.

Al entrar en pude captar un pequeño monitor que se encontraba en una mesa cerca del sofá, de seguro era para escuchar a la bebe, mi bebe, que bien sonaba eso.

Procedimos a sentarnos en el sofá, mientras Bella traía unos vasos con bebida para nosotros, después de todo seguía siendo tan atenta.

-¿Bueno y que es eso que tenemos que hablar?- pregunto Bella.

-Bella, ya sabemos que tienes una hija- comenzó diciendo Carlisle- y también sabemos que es nuestra nieta.

Pude ver como Bella se tensaba ante tal confesión.

-¿Como lo saben?- eso fue todo lo que pregunto.

-Como nos enteramos, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que ustedes estén bien, y por eso estamos aquí, para conocer a nuestra nieta Reneesme y velar por ella y por ti también, antes de irnos queremos pedirte algo.

-lo que deseen- contesto Bella.

-¿Podemos Verla?

-Por supuesto- y se dirigieron a la habitación supongo era de mi hija, Reneesme, así se llamaba un raro pero bonito nombre, no sé porque razón no los acompañe, quizás quisieran privacidad para conocerla, yo no sé si todavía yo merecía ese derecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresaron.

-Bella antes de irnos tenemos una última pregunta que hacerte- le anuncio mi padre.

-claro díganme.

-Tu padre sabe de esto- Se puso más pálida todavía, eso contestaba a la pregunta de mi padre, era obvio que Charlie Swan no estaba al tanto de nada.

-No…- fue lo único que pronuncio.

-Está bien Bella cálmate, nosotros no le diremos nada, no nos concierne- le dijo mi madre.

-Gracias Esme.

-No hay de que, ahora los dejamos para que hablen.

La expresión de Bella era de Sorpresa pero a la vez de miedo, eso me dificultaba las cosas.

Mis padres se marcharon y nos dejaron completamente solos, bueno a excepción de Reneesme que se encontraba en la otra habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?, ¿a qué viniste?, ¿ha hacerme más daño?...- lanzo tantas pregusta a la vez, que no sabía cual contestar.

-Tranquila bella, nada de eso, vine a disculparme- eso la impresiono, lo podía notar- Lamento todo lo que te hice, no debí, me deje llevar, ahora me doy cuenta de que he cometido el más grande error, y los errores se pagan, como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora.

"_**Que mentiroso Cullen"- **_me dije a mi mismo

-¿Por qué Edward?, después de ocho meses vienes a disculparte, ¿Por qué no antes?

-De verdad Bella, créeme, estaba cegado por la lujuria, pero me di cuenta de que solo te amo a ti, solo tú eres la que me hace vibrar de pasión, tu revives en mi el amor que estuvo muerto por ocho largos y eternos meses.

"_**Wou Cullen te está quedando bueno todo este drama"**_- Pensé

-¿Hablas enserio Edward?- dijo ¿Ilusionada?, eso parecía lo lamentaba por ella, que se ilusionara tanto no era bueno, pero por otro lado, accedería más rápido.

-Claro que hablo enserio amor, y para demostrártelo, te tengo una proposición.

-¿Cuál, muero por saber?- dijo Ella, que ilusa era, y tan fácil de engañar.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- pregunte, poniéndome de rodillas, _**¡Que Ridículo!**_ Eso era todo este teatro.

-¿estás seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?- pregunto Bella.

Tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de decir _**"No, no lo estoy",**_ pero no podía hacerlo.

-Claro que estoy seguro Cielo, eres el amor de mi vida, y quiero despertar junto a ti por el resto de mi vida.

-Si me lo dices así, claro que acepto…- bueno por lo menos no había sido tan difícil como pensaba que seria.

Y ahora que debía hacer ¿Besarla?, era lo más lógico ¿No?

Me acerque despacio hacia ella, en un claro indicio de lo que haría a continuación.

* * *

**Hola chico/as una vez más por aquí. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?**

**Cada vez soporto menos a Edward, ustedes ¿no? Por Fin ha llegado el tan ansiado reencuentro. No puedo creer que Bella allá sido tan estúpida como para darle el "Si" a Edward. Huy pero él es tan cínico **

**Gracias a Todo/as por sus Reviews y Favoritos. Espero con ansias los de este capítulo. No les tomara mucho tiempo darle clic al lindo botón del Review.**

**Gracias también a lo/as lectores fantasma, podrían hacer acto de presencia ¿Siii? :D**

**Les dejo el Adelanto:**

"_**Teníamos catorce años, ella siempre había sido mi amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, pero de un tiempo a la actualidad había comenzado a sentir una serie de emociones y sentimientos que me embargaban cada vez que la veía a los ojos, cada vez que estaba distraída, y yo aprovechaba aquel tiempo para deleitarme con su belleza de niña inocente, como lo era ella, mi ángel.**_

_**Un día usualmente caluroso, como era costumbre en California, la invite a la playa y ella acepto, no puedo negar que me deleite viendo su frágil cuerpo en un diminuto bikini, no podía creer ni aceptar los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente, imaginando cosas indebidas que no hacían los amigos precisamente.**_

_**La lleve a rastras con dirección al mar, donde en contra de su voluntad la zambullí y la moje de pies a cabeza, para unos momentos más tarde yo permitir que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo"**_

**Besos Desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	9. Capitulo 8

"_**¡Los Errores Se Pagan!"**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_ Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/ ¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Ella lo comprendió de inmediato y redujo el corto espacio que nos separa, para terminar devorándonos en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, pero solo eso, porque ahí no iba incluido el amor que había muerto, y creo jamás volvería.

Una electricidad me recorrió todo el cuerpo y recordé nuestro primer beso.

"_**Teníamos catorce años, ella siempre había sido mi amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, pero de un tiempo a la actualidad había comenzado a sentir una serie de emociones y sentimientos que me embargaban cada vez que la veía a los ojos, cada vez que estaba distraída, y yo aprovechaba aquel tiempo para deleitarme con su belleza de niña inocente, como lo era ella, mi ángel.**_

_**Un día usualmente caluroso, como era costumbre en California, la invite a la playa y ella acepto, no puedo negar que me deleite viendo su frágil cuerpo en un diminuto bikini, no podía creer ni aceptar los pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente, imaginando cosas indebidas que no hacían los amigos precisamente.**_

_**La lleve a rastras con dirección al mar, donde en contra de su voluntad la zambullí y la moje de pies a cabeza, para unos momentos más tarde yo permitir que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo.**_

_**Comenzaba a ocultarse el sol dando paso al crepúsculo, mientras ella se maravillaba con aquel paisaje yo la tome desprevenida, La abrace por la espalda colocando mis manos curiosas en su cintura, le di lentamente la vuelta y allí frente al mar, al ocaso y todo lo que nos rodeaba, La bese.**_

_**Un beso cargado de amor y pasión, donde nuestras lenguas encontraban el camino que debían seguir, y solo por que el oxigeno se nos acababa, nos separamos. Nos sonreímos y desde ese entonces fuimos novios."**_

Recordaba ese beso con nostalgia, había sido mi primer beso, y el de ella también, pero en ese entonces solo era por amor, no por obligación, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Le quite la camisa solo para dejarla en sujetador, cuando procedía a quitárselo, ella tomo mis manos.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte confundido, hace unos minutos ella me correspondía y ahora se arrepentía.

-Es solo que, no puedo tener relaciones durante un mes, ya sabes por el embarazo y todo eso- aclaraba mis dudas mientras el rubor natural se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

-Ah descuida, no pasa nada-dije yo.

-Debes conocer a Reneesme- cuando dijo aquello, una emoción me embargo, vería a mi hija.

Y como si ella supiera que yo estaba aquí, se escucho un llanto a través del monitor.

Nos dirigimos al cuarto, supongo era de Bella, porque allí se encontraba una cama, y a su lado una pequeña cuna, donde se podía apreciar un pequeño bultito rosa, moviéndose.

Bella se acerco a la cuna para tomar a Reneesme en brazos. Se dirigió hacia mí y fue cuando la vi de nuevo, era hermosa, cabello cobrizo como el mío, tez pálida, su nariz que se asemejaba a un pequeño botoncito, y cuando abrió sus ojos fue lo mejor, los tenia de un marrón chocolate, igual a los de Bella, simplemente hermosos.

-Tómala- dijo Bella de pronto.

-¿estás segura?- le pregunte yo, un poco nervioso.

-Claro, es tu hija, tienes que cargarla, aprender a cambiar los pañales y darle el biberón.

-Umm, claro- me dio a la bebe, y cuando la tuve en mis brazos un sentimiento de alegría me embargo, pero era tan frágil que me daba un poco de miedo, en ese aspecto se parecía a Bella, Frágil y Delicada.

Reneesme se veía tan pequeña en mis brazos, todavía no podía creer que esa cosita fuera mía.

Se calmo por un rato, mientras Bella le preparaba el biberón, al transcurrir unos minutos Bella volvió y me dio el biberón para que yo alimentara a Reneesme.

-no sé cómo hacerlo Bella- dije yo preocupado.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudo- y me explico cómo se debía hacer, con cuidado intente hacerlo y creo que lo hice bien. Cuando termino Bella la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Unos minutos más tarde, Reneesme se durmió.

Tres horas habían pasado cuando mi bebe se despertó llorando, reclamando por alimento.

-¿Puedes traerla?- me pregunto Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Me dirigí a la cuna y la tome con cuidado, y se la di a Bella, viendo como después ella se desabrochaba la camisa, pude apreciar sus pechos y eran más grandes en comparación a la última vez que la había visto desnuda, eso me excitó, que lástima que ella no pudiera tener relaciones en este momento, no me vendría mal un buen polvo, no tan salvaje como los de Tanya, pero bueno algo era algo.

Bella Termino de alimentar a Reneesme, y esta última se volvió a dormir.

**Bella POV.**

El nacimiento de Reneesme había sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, esa pequeña con tan solo dos semanas, alegraba mis días de soledad.

Ese día, recibí una visita, que no esperaba, Esme, Carlisle y... Edward.

Me sorprendió que estuvieran aquí y supieran todo, pero que más podía esperar de Jasper, era obvio que él les diría la verdad.

Me alarme cuando me preguntaron si mi padre sabia de la existencia de mi hija, ¿y si ellos decían algo?, pero me tranquilice al escucharlos decir que no dirían nada.

Carlisle y Esme se marcharon dejándome a solas con Edward.

De inmediato comencé a lanzarle pregunta tras pregunta, y me sorprendía con lo que contestaba, ¿de verdad aun me amaba?, ¿o solo estaba jugando conmigo de nuevo?

Quede convencida de que todavía ardía esa chispa entre nosotros, cuando me pidió matrimonio, si no me amara no lo estuviera haciendo.

Nos besamos largo rato, y con ganas de seguir mas allá, pero lamentablemente, no podía, reglas de mi médico, por un mes debía abstenerme, uff con lo que deseaba a Edward en este momento.

Se escucho el llanto de Reneesme a través del monitor y luego guie a Edward hasta la habitación para que conociera a su hija. Se la di en brazos y pude notar el sentimiento de alegría y orgullo que lo embargo, lo enseñe a darle el biberón, y luego de unas leves palmaditas en la espalda de mi bebe, se durmió.

Al cabo de 3 horas donde lo bese un par de veces, y otras cuantas hablamos de cosas sin importancia, Reneesme hizo acto de presencia la alimente con la leche que emanaba de mis pechos y note, como Edward se quedaba embelesado, ¿Todavía me deseaba?, a pesar de que estuviera un poco gorda con todo este rollo del embarazo.  
**  
**Y luego Nessie durmió de nuevo, apodo que le había otorgado Alice, alegando que su nombre era muy largo.**  
**

* * *

**Hola Chico/as que les ha parecido el cap.? Y el hermoso recuerdo de Edward? Siempre de Pervertido Edward :/**

**Dejen sus opiniones haciendo clic en el lindo botón del Review.**

**Les agradezco a todas las que me acompañan en esta historia y lamentablemente les anuncio que solo quedan 4 capítulos para que la historia culmine **

**Les dejo el **_**próximo Adelanto**_**:**

"_**Lo divise sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, se podía a preciar que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, le señale a Nessie donde se encontraba Edward, y esta inmediatamente se soltó de mi mano y corrió en dirección a Edward, saltando a sus brazos.**__**-Papi, Papi...- Gritaba Ella.**__**Mientras Edward la Besaba en la frente y la envolvía en sus brazos, luego me acerque yo, pero a diferencia a mi me dio un beso en los labios, a lo que Nessie soltó unas risitas"**_

_**Besos Desde Venezuela**_

_**GABY**_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.**

Cinco años, Cinco largos años habían transcurrido donde a pesar de algunas cosas, todo lo demás era maravilloso, Edward seguía siendo el chico romántico y protector que siempre había sido, todos los días después de que culminaba la universidad, el hacia acto de presencia en la residencia para pasar tiempo con Nessie que ya tenía 4 años, y por las noches mientras Nessie dormía, a nosotros dos nos envolvía una burbuja de lujuria y pasión, gracias a dios tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, o si no ya tuviéramos un Kínder Garden.

Faltaba poco para graduarnos así dando paso a un compromiso que me uniría a Edward aun más.

Estábamos, en proyectos finales, mientras Edward estudiaba dentro del campus, yo lo hacía desde las residencias vía internet, y solo iba al campus cuando tenía que entregar un trabajo o a hablar con algún profesor.

_**"Era el ultima trabajo que tenia por entrega, alisté mis cosas, y me lleve a Nessie como siempre hacia, entregue el informe y el profesor me felicito.**__**-Felicidades Isabella, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que has tenido terminaste la carrera con buenas calificaciones y honorarios.**__**-Gracias profesor Banner.**__**Luego de salir del aula me dirigí al campus, Nessie tenía urgencia por ver a su padre.**_

_**Lo divise sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, se podía a preciar que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, le señale a Nessie donde se encontraba Edward, y esta inmediatamente se soltó de mi mano y corrió en dirección a Edward, saltando a sus brazos.**__**-Papi, Papi...- Gritaba Ella.**__**Mientras Edward la Besaba en la frente y la envolvía en sus brazos, luego me acerque yo, pero a diferencia a mi me dio un beso en los labios, a lo que Nessie soltó unas risitas.**__**Una semana más transcurrió y nos encontrábamos en la graduación, Charlie había llegado de sorpresa, y todavía no le había dicho nada sobre Reneesme, el no sabía de su existencia, al principio se enfando un poco por mi irresponsabilidad, pero ya tenía 23 años y no tenia que rendir cuenta de mis acciones, lo único que le oculte fue la culminación de mi relación con Edward, no hacía falta recordar ese horrible pasado, ahora nosotros estábamos juntos de nuevo e íbamos a casarnos.**_

_**Por fin había logrado lo que quería, obtener mi titulo de diseño y tener una familia"**_

Así transcurrió la última semana en mi estadía en Manchester, ahora todos nos regresábamos a California, donde tenía que organizar una boda con la ayuda de mi amiga Alice, en solo 3 meses.

Y así fue, entre pasteles y colores, yendo de un lado a otro, en pruebas de vestuario y cenas de ensayo, donde transcurrieron los tres meses pautados, dentro de dos días me casaba con Edward, el amor de mi vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día tan esperado llego, la noche anterior la había pasado entre los brazos de Edward, y gracias a eso Alice me reprendió por mis grandes ojeras.

Pase todo el día en la habitación de su gran mansión, Su baño parecía un Spa, donde podías encontrar cualquier producto de belleza, mascaras faciales, labiales, delineadores, esmalte para uñas, cremas corporales, y un sinfín de artículos.

El vestido era simplemente hermoso, Alice y yo lo habíamos diseñado juntas. Me obligo a usar unos tacones demasiado altos para mi torpeza, si caía, no me quedaría más que reírme.

Unas horas de tortura mas por parte de Alice y estuve lista.

Charlie vino por mí para llevarme a la iglesia. Nos subimos a la limusina y en pocos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino.

Se comenzó a escuchar la tonada que se implementaba en las bodas, y que era tan conocida por todo el mundo. Alice era mi dama de honor, así que ella emprendió el camino y luego de unos cinco segundos continúe yo, del brazo de mi padre.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero cuando pose mi mirada sobre Edward, todo a mi alrededor desapareció le sonreí y seguí el poco camino que quedaba por recorrer.

Charlie coloco mi mano sobre Edward y con un simple "Cuídala mucho", se hizo a un lado.

El padre comenzó la ceremonia y luego de una larga charla, llego a la parte tan esperada.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe- le pregunto el padre

-Si Acepto – contesto Edward.

Luego el padre se giro en mi dirección.

-Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si acepto- conteste esta vez yo.

-Los declaro Marido y Mujer, Puede Besar a la novia.

Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos y nos besamos por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, no quería que esto acabara, estábamos en un lugar público, así que como pudimos nos separamos.

Al instante sentí unos pequeños bracitos, rodearme las piernas, dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y allí estaba mi bebe, Edward la tomo en brazos y beso su frente, como siempre hacia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos marchamos a la recepción y allí realizamos las cosas tradicionales de una boda, bailar el Vals, quitar el ligero de mi pierna, lanzar el ramo, partir el pastel…

Baile con todos los miembros de mi nueva familia, incluyendo a Emmett y las chicas.

**.**

Todos comenzaron a marcharse y nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva casa, regalo de Carlisle y Esme, el término "Casa" se quedaba corto, esto era una mansión, era hermosa, con un perfecto jardín lleno de muchas especies florales.

No íbamos a una luna de miel, ya que Nessie aun era pequeña, así que preferimos aguardar unos años más, ya tendríamos tiempo.

Acostamos a Nessie en su cama, y luego nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación donde él me desvistió al instante y a eso le siguió una noche llena de pasión y lujuria, una noche "activa" como diría Alice.

* * *

**Hola volvi yo, el instituto acabara conmigo estoy segura, solo me faltan 5 semanas para salir de vacaciones nuevamente y tengo tareas por monton pero hice una pequeña pausa para publicar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap.! Bella si es tonta :/ **

**Gracias por sus reviews, no he podido contestar por MP por la misma razón del instituto, pero he leído cada uno de ellos y les agradezco mil veces de nuevo…**

**Den clic al lindo botón de mas abajo y dejen su opinión**

**No tengo suficiente tiempo para dejar adelanto será para la próxima **

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward Pronto consiguió trabajo en el hospital general de California y yo en una empresa de diseño juvenil. Todo iba color de rosa, o eso era lo que yo creía…

En nuestra noche de bodas, algo cambio, habíamos concebido otro ser, estaba embarazada y de eso habían pasado 3 meses, pero aun no le había dicho a Edward, no sabía cómo se tomaría aquella noticia.

Últimamente el llegaba tarde a casa, yo lo alegaba al trabajo, ya casi ni me tocaba, ¿se había dado cuenta?

Pasó un mes más y ya se hacía más notorio mi estado, así que tenía que decirle a Edward, aunque no creo que él se había dado cuenta, teníamos meses sin tener algún contacto íntimo.

Ese día llego tarde, como se hacía costumbre, yo lo esperaba en la sala, cuando escuche el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura, me levante del sofá donde me encontraba y pude ver como el entro sin notar mi presencia, el olor a Alcohol se notaba a distancia.

-Hola Amor- lo salude ayudando a quitarle la chaqueta que traía, mientras besaba sus labios con sabor a bebida- ¿Has estado tomando? – le pregunta.

-Si… con unos colegas del hospital- estaba ebrio lo podía notar- me tomo del brazo y me pego a su cuerpo me besaba de una manera descomunal, esto no me estaba gustado.

-Edward, espera- logre decir cuando me separe- tengo que decir algo.

Pero el no presto atención a lo que yo le decía y arremetió contra mí, con mucha fuerza me tomo del brazo y me llevo obligada a la habitación.

-¿Edward que haces?- pregunte yo, nerviosa.

-Lo que un esposo debe hacer todas las noches con su mujer- me respondió el

Nunca lo había visto así, en ese estado.

Me aventó con fiereza en la cama y se poso sobre mí.

-Edward basta.

Pero no me escucho, y comenzó a desvestirme.

-Edward- grite, mientras trataba de quitarlo de encima.

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro.

-Me harás daño- volví a hablar.

Solo me quedaba intentar con una cosa más, no era la forma que quería decírselo pero él estaba a punto de abusar de mí.

-Edward, estoy embarazada.

El se quedo quieto por un momento, y fue lo que aproveche para apartarlo y salir corriendo a la habitación de huéspedes y pasar el cerrojo inmediatamente, no lo quería cerca.

**.**

**.**

Ese fue un acontecimiento terrible, en unos meses todo pasó. Ya se notaba bastante mi embarazo debido a los 7 meses que ya tenía.

Ya quería tener a mi bebe en brazos, esta vez sería un niño, y se llamaría Anthony.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba en la cocina comiendo un rico helado de chocolate, mas tarde tenía que recoger a Nessie en el colegio.

Edward Llego, muy temprano, eso era extraño, según el tenia un almuerzo, con el director del hospital.

Me saludo con un beso en los labios y luego subió a la habitación a ducharse, y mientras lo hacía yo entre también a la habitación para recoger la ropa sucia, cuando tome su camisa blanca, note una mancha en el cuello de esta en un rojo oscuro. Yo no usaba ese color, no recuerdo haberlo usado nunca, y cuando se marcho en la mañana no tenía ninguna mancha, también pude darme cuenta que olía a perfume de mujer, pero yo tampoco usaba ese tipo de perfume que se encontraba impregnado en la tela.

¿Me estaba engañando, con Tanya tal vez? Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro tal cual una cristalina cascada.

-¿Que pasa amor? - pregunto mientras salía de la ducha con una toalla anudada en su cintura.

-¿Qué es esto Edward?- le dije señalando la mancha en su camisa.

-Es la marca que dejaste esta mañana en mi camisa.

-Edward yo no uso ese color de labial, y tampoco uso perfume de mujer prostituta, ¿Me engañas cierto? ¿Es eso?

-No bella claro que no, no te engaño.

-¡entonces explícame esto!- le grite.

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en la habitación, eso confirmaba todo lo que yo suponía.

-Era lo que me suponía- le dije, para luego salir de aquel lugar.

Iba bajando las escaleras muy rápido, para mi torpeza, aparte de que no tenia zapatos si no unas simples medias, y entonces todo paso muy rápido me resbale unos cinco escalones antes de llegar a bajo caí y no me dio tiempo de sostenerme al posa manos de la escalera, rodé todo el trecho que quedaba hasta llegar al pie de la escalera, solté un grito desgarrador por el dolor que esto me estaba produciendo, y antes de caer en la inconsciencia pude ver como Edward bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras.

**Edward POV.**

Lamentaba todo esto, que me hubiera descubierto engañándola, a pesar de todo, ella me ofrecía todo lo que yo no merecía, amor, una hija, otro en camino, y yo le pagaba de la peor manera. No sé cómo fui tan descuidado para que me descubriera con Lauren, puedo para que descubriera la marca que dejaban los besos de esa puta. Porque eso era lo que ella era, una chica fácil, una más del montón, como Tanya, El sexo con Lauren era genial mejor que con Tanya, no podía negar que con Bella no fuera bueno, ella había mejorado en ese aspecto, pero las insinuaciones de Lauren en el trabajo llegaron al límite, la primera vez lo terminamos haciendo sobre el escritorio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola chicas una vez más yo por aquí queda solo un capitulo para el final :/ pero no se preocupen ya estoy maquinando otra historia :D **

**¿Engañando otra vez Edward? En el capítulo que viene todo puede pasar así que esperen la actualización.**

**Gracias por sus reviews me encantan, siguieren hacerme feliz dejen uno en este cap. **

**Ahora lo lamento pero tengo que irme, los deberes del instituto me llaman…. LOL**

**Besos Desde Venezuela **

**GABY**


	12. Capitulo 11 (Ultimo)

"_**¡Los Errores Se Pagan!"**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**(ANTES DE COMENZAR COLOQUEN LA CANCION "REGRESA A MI" DE IL DIVO- SI SE ACABA Y AUN NO TERMINAN DE LEER REPITANLA)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuche un grito desgarrador proveniente del piso inferior, cuando me dirigía a la escalera, pude ver a Bella al pie de ella, tirada en el piso con un charco de sangre derramándose, baje corriendo, y pude ver como ella cerraba sus ojos, para caer desmayada.

-Bella, amor- le grite, era costumbre ya decirle así.

La tome en brazos y fui al auto. La puse en la parte trasera y me dirigí al hospital mientras llamaba a mi padre.

-Papa bella tuvo un accidente, resbalo en la escalera y está perdiendo el líquido amniótico.

-Tráela inmediatamente.

-En eso estoy

-Espero que todo esto no tenga nada que ver contigo Edward.

Hubo un silencio y mi padre colgó.

Luego llame a Emmett para que recogiera a Nessie en el colegio.

Llegamos en pocos minutos al hospital y mi padre ya me esperaba en la entrada con una camilla para Bella, la coloque sobre ella, y mi padre se la llevo al quirófano impidiéndome el paso.

.

Un momento. Bella solo tenía 7 meses, era peligroso, pero era obvio que sacarían al bebe.

Luego de dos horas me anunciaron que era padre de nuevo, de Anthony, mi hijo, también me dijeron que Bella ya estaba estable.

**.**

**.**

Bella estuvo dos días en el hospital, pero el bebe pasaría dos semanas debido a las condiciones en que nació. Solicite mis vacaciones, y así pude estar las dos semanas allí viendo a mi bebe, mientras Bella estaba en casa cuidando de Nessie, mientras se recuperaba.

En esas dos eternas semanas recibí muchos regaños y reproches por parte de mi familia, Emmett, jasper, mi padre, Mi madre, Rosalie y Alice, esta última me agredió, pero me lo merecía, casi mato a mi hijo.

**.**

**.**

Culmino la estadía de Anthony en el hospital y lo lleve a casa, Bella ya estaba más recuperada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los siguientes meses trate de complacer a bella en todo lo que quería, pero había una sola cosa que no podía darle, Amor, ya yo no la amaba. Trate de terminar mi relación pasional con Lauren pero mi lado machista y lujurioso no pudo, así que seguí acostándome con ella, pero sin levantar sospechas.

Y así pasaron cuatro años más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bella, amor quiero otro hijo- le dije yo un día

-Edward yo…, no puedo tener más hijos.

-¿Por qué bella?, es que ya no soportas que quedes tan gorda con el embarazo, como la ultima vez- ya me había enojado, y era imposible controlarme.

-¿me estas llamando gorda?- me pregunto ella

-¿Tu qué crees?, ¿o es que no te has visto en un espejo?, pues si te crees una modelo, te tengo noticias, no lo eres, ya perdiste el encanto.

La tome a la fuerza y la bese la desvestí, y por último la poseí- ¡¿La había violado?!

Ella salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño, pude escuchar como vomitaba todo lo que había comido en la cena.

**.**

**.**

Estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala, era media noche, ella bajo y se dirigió a la cocina sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Me levante y me pare tras la puerta que estaba entre abierta, vi como ella tomaba un dulce y un vaso de leche, se los comió, tenía los ojos rojos, también ojeras profundas, estaba pálida, y fruncía el ceño, se dirigió al lavabo y vomito todo lo que había consumido, ella se estaba haciendo daño.

Comenzó a llorar, unos sollozos fuertes, gracias a dios los niños estaban en casa de mis padres.

-¿Amor que pasa?- dije entrando a la cocina. Yo era tan cínico que todavía la llamaba "Amor"

Ella me miro, se limpio las lágrimas y me paso por al lado para luego marcharse.

Unas semanas después volví a intentar, convencerla para tener otro hijo.

-Bella Amor, quiero otro hijo, quiero otro hijo por favor- dije yo con voz suplicante.

-¿para qué quieres otro hijo, para que después yo quede gorda y me lo recuerdes a cada instante?- dijo sarcástica.

-Amor, perdóname por eso, yo nunca quise decirlo, me deje llevar.

-Siempre te dejaste llevar Amorcito- dijo con asco la última palabra.

-¿Por qué no me puedes dar otro hijo Bella?- le pregunte.

-¿En Verdad quieres saber porque?, ¿Recuerdas el día en que nació Anthony?- Una expresión de dolor recorrió mi rostro- Me alegra que te duela, pues con el accidente de la escalera provocado por tu infidelidad y el rápido nacimiento de Anthony, por eso algo se daño en mi y quede infértil por tu maldita culpa.

Eso fue un golpe bajo ya no podría tener otro hijo, pero toda la culpa no era mía, Bella debido a su torpeza colaboro en el accidente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaron las semanas y yo igual seguía con Lauren, pero hubo algo que me alarmo.

"_**Un día en la soleada california, los niños y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque, compre unos helados de chocolate, el favorito de mis hijos, jugamos un rato y luego los lleve a casa de mis padres, luego fui al hospital a atender algunos asuntos relacionados con el trabajo y luego me dirigí a mi casa, todo estaba tan silencioso, hoy era sábado Bella no trabajaba, debería estar en casa. **_

_**Subí a la habitación y vi la puerta del baño un poco abierta me asome con cuidado, allí estaba Bella de perfil, en ropa interior mirándose en el espejo.**_

_**Ahora que la detallaba estaba muy delgada, tal vez estaría sufriendo de anemia, o algo parecido.**_

_**Tenía algo en sus manos que no lograba identificar pero cuando lo hice, entre inmediatamente al baño. Era un cuchillo lo que Bella portaba en su mano derecha, el cual lo dirigía a la parte interior de su brazo. ¿Acoso iba a cortarse?**_

_**-Bella que estás haciendo- le pregunte, se asusto y su reacción fue soltar el cuchillo, mientras este caía al suelo, ella comenzó a llorar y yo lo único que pude hacer fue atraerla hacia mí en un abrazo- ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso Bella?**_

_**-Ya no quiero vivir, sabiendo que me engañas, no quiero vivir sabiendo que no me amas- Eso me dolió en lo más profundo del alma, bien sabía yo que no la amaba, pero si la quería y la apreciaba y estaba eternamente agradecido con ella por haberme dado a los dos seres más maravillosos de mi vida.**_

_**-Tranquila Bella, yo te quiero- le dije para tranquilizarla.**_

_**-¿Estás seguro de que me quieres?- dijo con voz solida, mientras agarraba un sobre y me lo lanzaba, no tuve tiempo de tomarlo, y cayó al suelo, esparciendo su contenido, era fotos, fotos donde Lauren y yo nos besábamos incluso una donde estábamos completamente desnudos.**_

_**-¿De dónde sacaste eso Bella?**_

_**-¿Quieres saber?, pues tu amiguita Tanya las mando por correo hoy.**_

_**¡Mierda, Tanya!, esta era su venganza, la que prometió que cumpliría hace nueve años atrás**_

_**¡Dios!, que había hecho, estaba matando a la mujer que le entrego todo a cambio de nada"**_

Decidí terminar mi relación con Lauren y esta vez era enserio, aunque no amara a Bella, me dedicaría en Cuerpo y alma a ella, porque ella había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de que yo volviera amarla, y yo la había traicionado.

Todos los días la despertaba con un dulce beso y le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, tenía que alimentarse bien, debido a una clase de desmayo que había tenido hace algunos días por su anemia, pero yo aun la veía pálida, con ojeras y extremadamente delgada, parecía un cadáver en vida, yo solo le expresaba cada día lo hermosa que era, la hice renunciar al trabajo mientras se recuperaba, y en cuanto a los niños, yo los llevaba al colegio y luego los recogía, y los fines de semana lo pasábamos como una gran familia

Al año siguiente, su padre murió, y bella paso llorando un mes la partida de su padre, lo único que la reconfortaba era que ahora se encontraría con su madre.

Yo la consolaba, la escuchaba y le daba cariño, unos cuantos "Te quiero", para expresarle lo que en realidad sentía, pero en el fondo yo sabía que ella se esforzaba por creerme, pero no lo hacía, después de todo el daño que le cause, quien podía creerme.

Deseaba con toda mi alma que se recuperara, ansiaba tener otro hijo con ella, cuando estuviera bien, le propondría hacer una prueba de fertilidad, para ayudarla y así concebir otro milagro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era 15 de noviembre, ya el aire caluroso de california daba paso a una más refrescante, se acercaba diciembre.

Los niños se encontraban en el colegio, y yo ya había terminado mi turno en el hospital, así que me dirigí a casa, para pasar un poco de tiempo con mi esposa, mientras mis hijos terminaban sus clases.

Desde la mañana, tenía un presentimiento extraño, llegue a mi hogar y había un silencio sepulcral, cuando esto sucedía me embargaba un sentimiento de miedo, esto había pasado cuando Bella casi se corta las venas.

Me quite la chaqueta y subí a mi habitación, Bella estaba acostada, ¿durmiendo?, eso parecía, me acerque para besar su frente, y en cuanto mis labios hicieron contacto con su piel, un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza, ella estaba pálida y muy fría. A su lado había un sobre dirigido a mí.

Lo tome y lo abrí para saber su contenido.

"_**Edward, mi amor, lamento despedirme así, pero de otra forma, no me dejarías ir, gracias por los bellos momentos que algún día me regalaste cuando me amabas, gracias también por cuidar de mi en estos últimos meses, sabía que me veías pálida y ojerosa, y que pensabas que tenia anemia, pero no era así, en realidad tenía algo más grave que eso, la verdad es que tenia leucemia, pero ya la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y no tenia familiares donantes, y tampoco iba a someter a mis hijos para una cosa así, te perdono por haberme sido infiel, también perdono tu violación, porque sé que algún día me amaste, solo quiero pedirte una cosa, que cuides de nuestros hijos, y por favor no cometas una locura, porque ahora me voy en paz, porque sé que al final al menos me quisiste un poco, tienes que seguir por nuestros pequeños, y lamento no poder haberte dado otro hijo debido a mi infertilidad.**_

_**Siempre te amare donde quiera que este, y espero algún día volverte a ver.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Siempre Tuya**_

_**Isabella Swan"**_

Bella me había dejado, a causa de esa maldita enfermedad, ¿porque nunca me hablo sobre eso?, ahora comprendía lo que era amar a alguien en realidad, ¡Maldita sea! Yo la amaba, yo hubiera dado mi vida por ella.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Informe a toda la familia, y con el dolor en el alma mis hijos también fueron informados, al día siguiente fue el funeral, todos se encontraban allí, llorando su muerte, y yo era uno más de esos.

Al cabo de unas horas el cementerio se quedo vacio, solo yo estaba rodeado de miles de tumbas, pero en especial la de Bella, mi amada Bella.

Algunos me llamarían loco pero tenía que decirle un par de cosas que estando viva no le dije.

-Bella, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué me abandonas cuando me doy cuenta que te amaba?, Yo… te amo, sin ti no sé cómo continuar, nunca más podre ser feliz junto a otra persona, solo me queda el consuelo de que algún día te volveré a ver, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, tengo un dolor muy fuerte en mi alma, que nunca desaparecerá , me arrepiento, mil veces, por no disfrutar de cada momento a tu lado, cada momento que me entregaste con todo tu amor, y no lo supe valorar, te extraño amor.

Sentí una briza cálida remover mis cabellos cobrizos, aun me acuerdo como Bella los acariciaba, como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Ya era demasiado tarde, tenía ganas de morir en este mismo instante, pero tenía dos hijos a los que cuidar y además el suicidio era algo demasiado rápido y sin dolor, yo debía sufrir en lo que me quedaba de vida, debía sufrir lo suficiente para pagar todo lo que la hice sufrir a ella. Ahora comprendía que _Los Errores Se Pagan_, y cuan caros se pagaban.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola Chicas llego el tan ansiado ultimo capitulo, lo se querrán matarme, pero fue el mejor final que pude darle, espero que les haya gustado esta historia.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews a: **

**Kami, Lilho´AlvareZ1, PeraLopez, Faviz, Rosh bernal, Vero. O CPMS, Camela, Roceta 111, Bella Swan Cullen, Janalez, Paulettee, Laubellacullen94, eugiis19, JOSELINA, LoreMolina, Abiitha, , stewpattz, arcee93, bella c. , gavm, Narraly, dsl-cullen, conejoazul, annie ligthwood, pazcollen, JulieDeSousaRK, Juli, Martha, Francisca, Nelva Robsten, Randa1, Maya Cullen Masen, Vero de Masen Cullen, CCS, Susana, Alejacastillog, ****, Many, chonguitaaa, Nadira Evans Albarn, narda m, LoveRobsten27, , Saffuran, Leah de Call, Lady, Cano0, dayanna Salazar, patito Pattz, Timberlake, Bellaalicecullenswan, flororstar, yaree, rocio16, maira cabrera, barbe Cullen, supattinsondecullen, Andrea 14 de Cullen, alai1993, Katty a Cruz.**

**Si se me ha saltado una, igual gracias por tomarse el tiempo de aunque sea dejar un comentario, a las lectoras fantasmas igual gracias.**

**¿Podrían dejar un último comentario para esta historia?**

**Y a los que recién la leen también las invito a dejar su opinión.**

**Siganme en Twitter GabyTwilightFan allí informare cuando comience a subir la nueva historia que estoy preparando :D**

**Una y mil gracias una vez más me ha encantado compartir esta historia con ustedes, también la emoción que siento cuando en cada capítulo hay reviews como estos "¿Actualizas pronto?" "Me has dejado con intriga" **

**Tan pronto como pueda subiré la otra historia.**

**Hasta una próxima historia**

**Desde Venezuela me despido con besos virtuales…**

**GABY.**


	13. Capitulo 12 (EPILOGO)

"_**¡Los Errores Se Pagan!"**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes Pertenecen a SM, pero ella hizo una excepción y me los presto para realizar este relato **_

_**PD: Edward es absolutamente MIO**_

_**Prologo**_

_Un rompimiento, una nueva relación, un embarazo inesperado, un matrimonio, maltratos verbales, una violación y una enfermedad que causa una muerte/ _Estaba embarazada de su ex-novio, con solo dieciocho años, y acababa de comenzar la universidad/_Porque a Jasper le importaba tanto, ¿Él sabía algo que yo no?/__¡No!, el no se merece conocerla siquiera, que se quede con su zorra/No puedo creerlo Bella, ¿tan rápido te revolcaste con otro?, yo creía que las mujeres se tomaban mal las separaciones, pero veo que tu no, eres una pequeña zorra._

* * *

**Epilogo**

Una fría noche de noviembre, 15 de noviembre exactamente, un hombre de tez pálida y cabello cobrizo, salía del cementerio como hacía desde hace 40 años, 40 años habían transcurrido y él seguía visitando a su esposa, sus recuerdos lo atormentaban, los recuerdos de ese fatídico día, a pesar del tiempo, aun recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, había pagado cada uno de sus errores, ¡claro que sí! Desde hace algunos años padecía de una extraña enfermedad y la había soportado porque ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por todo lo malo que le hizo a su amada, pero unos meses anteriores al que se encontraba, los doctores le habían anunciado que no quedaba mucho que hacer y que en algún momento moriría.

Sus hijos habían crecido, eran ya adultos con principios y valores, el había tenido la dicha de poder verlos crecer y también de ver a sus nietos, aunque no lo mereciera, pero sentía que ya no lo necesitaban allí, ya podía irse en paz, una paz que desde hace mucho tiempo se lee había sido arrebatada y que ahora ansiaba recuperar.

Salió del cementerio y se dirigió a la casa de cada uno de sus hijos, para así verlos por última vez, aunque sus hijos no supieran, esa sería la última vez que verían a su padre, el ser que a pesar de todo les había dado amor, mucho amor y por partida doble.

En la noche llego a su casa, ese hogar, si se podía llamar así, que albergaba tantos recuerdos buenos y malos, porque allí vio crecer a sus hijos pero también vio muerta a su esposa.

Sus últimos momentos se acercaban, se recostó en la cama de la habitación que tantas veces compartió con su Bella, y tomo una foto de ella que siempre mantenía en la mesa cercana a su cama.

La mantuvo en sus manos hasta que cerró sus gemas esmeraldas, y su respiración se fue haciendo lenta, dio sus últimos halitos de vida y su corazón dejo de latir.

.

.  
.

"_**Un lugar donde todo era blanco, el siguió caminando hasta llegar a un claro y pudo divisar a una mujer entre los árboles, la reconoció al instante.**_

_**-¿Bella?, ¿Eres tú?- pregunto él.**_

_**-Claro amor, te he estado esperando, tienes tanto que contarme sobre nuestros hijos, ¡te extrañe! - se lanzo a los brazos del cobrizo, para asi fundirse en un amoroso abrazo"**_

* * *

**Aquí les traigo el epilogo que muchas me pidieron, una vez más les agradezco por sus comentarios…**

**Nos Leemos en la próxima historia las mantendré informadas**

**Síganme en Twitter GabyTwilightFan**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY.**


	14. INFORMACION IMPORTANTE

Hola chicas tenía tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, pero al fin he vuelto y ¿adivinen qué? Les traigo nueva historia, así es, les dejo el link y el prologo para que se pasen por allí a dejar su review :D

**Prologo: ¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y un final Feliz? / ****Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/Te asesinarán si te encuentran /ya es hora de continuar...**

**_"¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"_**www .fanfiction s /876 2537 /1 /Así -Como- Romeo- Julieta (JUNTEN TODOS LOS ESPACIOS)

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


End file.
